Ultimate Crossover
by bdaniels21
Summary: First fanfic, Beyonder assembles heros and villains across 4 universes for a fighting tournament never before seen.


**Disclaimer: I own no rights to any characters just the idea behind the story**

**The Beyonder recently discovered how to look into the other realms and dimensions and with this new found skill his curiousity took over. What if instead of doing a Secret War where it was good vs. evil, How bout holding a tournament that would make the street fighter, and mortal kombat tournaments look trivial. He would include these fighters of course and his home worlds greatest warriors. He also really had a strong interest in one other dimension the home world of Superman and Batman. He would gather all of these fighters on one world in a seperate pocket dimension, where no group would have an form of an advantage. The tournament would take place single elimination until only one Fighter was left standing. The winner would get his/her's wildest dreams to come true. First though he had to pull all these people together and create the world for them to fight on.**

**Gods of Thunder **

Raiden paused to listen to the sound of the storm. It was a beautiful storm with giant bolts of lightning and explosive crackles of thunder. How could this be though, how could there be a storm that Raiden didn't have a hand in. The god of thunder had a say in all storms and only came to pass if he willed them to be. This storm he could not manipulate at all, he was not even sure how he got there. It was not his realm, but it was not a realm he had ever been in before. The air was clean, much cleaner than the earth realm he was from.

While he was investigating his surroundings he felt a strong gust of air fly past, it wasn't wind but he couldn't identify it at all it was moving way to fast. Right behind the gust was a man being propelled by a hammer. The man came to a stop and barked at the thunder god.

"Who are you and what is this place?"

"I'm just as lost as you are, I'm Raiden the god of thunder, and I have no idea how i got to this place."

"God of Thunder, me thinks you are very confused, for I am the true God of thunder, Thor, even though I seem to have no control over this violent storm"

"Perhaps we can form some kind of an alliance and investigate the surrounding thats can take away the power of two thunder gods."

"Though maketh a fine point, but should you try and betray me I will show you the strength that has crushed frost giants, and my trusty Mjolnir will make you wish we had never met."

**Meanwhile in another section of this unknown world**

What is this place the young fighter thought to himself. He was not afraid just more confused than anything he was in the middle of tea in a small village in China. He had been traveling working on his fighting skills and exploring all parts of the world. Since he had won the last Street Fighter tournament he had been looking for a new challenge. Off the distance he saw what looked like a possible village or town. Since most likely he could find some answers there, he headed off in that direction. He walked for about two miles when he saw what looked like a man and next to him what could only be described as a giant. Ryu walked up to the strangers with caution. The pair caught notice of him and one waved with one hand while the other just gave a vacant stare. The man who waved opened his mouth, "Hello, my name is Liu Kang of the white lotus society, and this man beside me goes by the Hulk, we mean you no harm"

"I Ryu defending street fighter champion, do you have any idea were we are?"

"I have no idea I was in the middle of meditating and in a flash I appeared hear in my fighting attire. Hulk here was asleep when I found him and even though he originally was ready to crush me we decided to keep moving on as a team."

"You can call me Banner if you want, or the Hulk, but on this planet I can't seem to take my more normal human form."

"Its an honor to meet you, but I need answers and I going to that town in the distance to try and find them. You guys are more than welcome to come along, but I can't guarantee anyones safety"

" I can assure you that I need no protection I'm a two time Mortal Kombat champion and Hulk here looks like he can do alright for himself to."

"What is this Mortal Kombat you speak of?"

"Only the greatest tournament of them all and the purest form of competition, 1 on 1 no help and no mercy"

Ryu had a strange feeling he was going to like this Liu and he might just be the challenge he was looking for.

**A military man and a man of steel**

After making three trips around the world and not seeing any of his familiar places Superman was surprisingly tired. It seemed that whatever world he was on the must be filled with Magic. He had not felt tired in so long he had almost forgotten what it felt like. He had seen several people along the way and just decided to stop here and see if he could get any information. His senses seemed to be limited here and his telescopic vision was not up to its usual standards. The first person he saw was wearing army fatigues and a dog tag and two flag tattoos on each of his deltoids.

"Nice outfit pretty boy, Colonel Guile, but you can just call me Guile, do you have any idea where the hell we are?"

"This outfit stands for the same things yours does, and I have no idea where I am either. On my planet they call me Superman, but you can call me Kal if you like."

"Superman? Wow did you pick that name out yourself? What makes you so super?"

"When I came to earth they gave me that name and I can do a lot of things the average man can't do. I would tell them all to you but I'm not quite sure if I should quite yet."

"Well no matter what you can do you can travel with me, lets see if we can find some answers."

**This is only the first chapter but there will be a lot more to come but some reviews would be helpful.**


End file.
